ufofandomcom-20200214-history
Humans
: Anunna / ) * Age of Aries ( / ) * Currently in Age of Pisces (Since birth of Christ) * Entering cusp of Age of Aquarius (Post-Christianity) |affiliates=Nordics |appeal=Splitting the atom |drive=exploration }} Humans are a sapient species who have occupied Earth during the . They are attributed to being seeded and guided by the Anunna. Origins :"ʼĕlôhîym said, Let us make man in our image, after our likeness" Genesis 1:26. The , written as early as 408 BCE, uses the Hebrew expression (אֱלֹהִים ʼĕlôhîym) a plural identification that expresses: "gods". The plural sense of 'elohiym is reinforced with the "us" and "our" in virtually all translations ( Lexicon, Strong's H430 - 'elohiym). According to The Lacerta Files, the Illojiim (Anunna) came to Earth about 1 MYA, from the star system Aldebaran. They made preparations to establish a human race who would become highly developed around 700,000 years ago (The Lacerta Files Q & A 29). Lacerta says that the early civilizations of man are long forgotten, and that “the buildings of the first breeds are lost.” The first breeds may have prospered around 450,000 BCE, the date Zecharia Sitchin gives for the arrival of the Anunnaki interacting with man. In 243,548 BCESumerian King List the first human kings are installed in the land of as given in the .In 's address, Forbidden Archeology (May 5, 2017), a lost city of India was discovered underwater (with artifacts older than available Sumerian records), which suggests that several human civilizations may have been established around the same time as throughout Asia. Human kings were established so as to act as intermediaries between mankind and the Anunnaki.Various Sumerian tablets describe the fall of many Sumerian cities and their "lament", throughout the ages, right up into the "great flood" (See Sumerian King List) Accordingly, NSF studies show the emergence of modern man to have begun roughly 200,000 years ago.Studies of molecular biology give evidence that the approximate time of divergence from the common ancestor of all modern human populations was 200,000 years ago (nsf.gov National Science Foundation (NSF) News). Lacerta also says that 75,000 years ago, it was a lost fifth civilization of man who had built the . After the establishment of the Egyptians, they had attempted to mimic the Great pyrimids by building smaller ones all around. A later sixth civilization of man built cities in the so-called Bimini area, around 16,000 years ago (Q & A 29). According to Edgar Cayce, is the location of the famous that spoke of in Timaeus and Critias. Ages of man The earliest known evidence, in human science, for advanced coordinated human activities is the construction of Gobekli Tepe. It is currently dated at 9130 BCE, a date that is predominantly agreed by most mainstream science. The next great feat of man was the emergence of poetic civilizations (c. 3500 BCE) indicated in and the . Followed by sea explorations to the and presently space exploration. ;Leo The Age of Leo was busy with many spiritual centers throughout the world that were dedicated to unknown deities.Collins, Andrew. Gobekli Tepe: Genesis of the Gods: The Temple of the Watchers and the Discovery of Eden (2014) One example is that of Gobekli Tepe which may be even older than 9130 BCE, as indicated by unexposed sublayers. Also, historians who give an older dating for the Sphinx, such as ,Plasma, Solar Outbursts, and the End of the Last Ice Age, by believe that the head of the Sphinx was originally that of a lion, in correlation with Leo.Sphinx Wiki, Sphinx water erosion hypothesis However, these centers were subjected to a chain of catastrophic events determined by various geological evidences found around the world (c. 10,700 BCE).UCSB, Nanodiamonds are forever, by Julie Cohen, August 28, 2014 Los Alamos plasma physicist and his associates propose that even the petroglyphs, found worldwide, record an intense plasma event (or events) that concern interruptions related to the period. The catastrophe began with changes to the Earth’s orbit at , the point in the Earth's orbit that is closest to the Sun. Before the catastrophe, perihelion occurred at the end of July, whereas in the present day it begins early January. ;Cancer The Age of Cancer bears the weight of the world. An event happened that incurred changes to Earth’s orbit and axis some 9,000 years ago that had caused this age to suffer immensely. The catastrophe is found in many ancient cultural and holy texts from around the world, summed up as a Great Flood. The additional water weight that accumulated on the Earth’s surface may have caused the axial shift from 24.14 degrees, to the current 23.45 degrees that we experience today. ;Gemini The Age of Gemini are the migrations of hunter-gatherer parties and families throughout and Africa, after a catastrophic event had effected the previous age. Because of a shift in the Earth’s tilt that occurred in the previous age, the desertification of North Africa (known today as the ), gradually became noticeable as early as 4700 BCE.Science Daily, Sahara's Abrupt Desertification Started By Changes In Earth's Orbit, Accelerated By Atmospheric And Vegetation Feedbacks, July 12, 1999. The American Geophysical Union states that the North Africa desertification phenomenon happened as early as 6,700 years ago due to “changes in the Earth's orbit and the tilt of Earth's axis, some 9,000 years ago.” Evidence of also appear, where white and black races confront each other. The of slavery begin to emerge at the end of this time period. ;Taurus The Age of Taurus brings the first known civilations of man—the lands of Sumer who worshipped the Anunna, and the who worshipped . ;Aries The Age of Aries dominated the (3300 BCE) and s (1200 BCE), making use of for tools, construction, and weapons which ushered a thriving . ;Pisces The Age Pisces witnessed Christianity rise in the symbol of , against what it called the “ ”. It conquered nations, called , which took a political turn in the course of the . sees paganism as originating with , which happens to be a "fish-god" . ;Aquarius In the Age of Aquarius , wanes in multiple fronts against , , and . But its major front is against philosophical atheism which roughly began in the 18th Century during the . This period spawned influential atheistic movements such as (18/19th cent.), (19th cent.), and (20th cent.). The 20th century paves the way for Christianity's biggest front: Transhumanism, which slays the head of Christianity in its promotion of extreme . The biggest threat of Transhumanism is submitting humans to implant technology that is known to change and isolate human behaviours. See also * Humanoids * Human cloning References Resources * Project:Humans; Original article posted here. Will be deleted after new article re-write. Category:UFO-Alien Database Category:Earth